Fireworks and Fire Escapes
by AussieHill
Summary: Sam has always hated New Years. Then again, she's always hated Freddie. Are those two things about to change? Seddie.


I'm so excited to do this fic. I hope you enjoy it. (:

Let me know.

* * *

Whoopde-freakin'-do. New Years. HURRAY.

You feelin' my sarcasm?

What's the point in celebrating it? I don't see no king's births, no countries freedom, I ain't seeing nothing. It's the same as any other day; except for that now I gotta make an effort to remember to write an 11 instead of 10 on all my school papers.

_School_ papers. Haha, you gotta be cracking up at this stuff!

But, Okay. You wanna know the real reason I hate New Years Eve? And, I'm talking no chizzin' here.

It's ten times worse than Valentine's Day.

No really! Hear me out. The clock strikes midnight, and where does that _usually_ leave me? Well, for that past couple of years, the correct answer would be; Alone. Not only alone, but in a room full of people who I coulda' sworn came to Carly's party single, who are suddenly smoochin' all over each other. Uh, hello? PDA is gross. Duh.

"But it's so romantic! Come on Sam! You have to go! Pleaseeee." Carly begged me.

"No way, Shay. I'd rather give nub boy over there," I gestured over to Freddie on the couch, "A flippin' tick bath!"

He raised his eyebrows at this before slowly turning back to 'Underwater Celebrities.'

"Sa-am," She split my name into two syllables. "Please? For me?" Insert puppy dog eyes here.

I laughed. "You seem to be confusing me with that _thing _over there."

"Hey! I don't fall for that anymore!"

I scoffed before rolling my eyes.

"I mean it, Sam!" More eye rolling courtesy of yours truly. "Tell her Carly!"

"Sam, Freddie grew out of that little crush he had on me, and you know it."

"Little crush?" I let a few chuckles escape my lips. "Don't you mean creepy, obsessive, oh-so-seriously, head-over-heals, very unfortunately, _unrequited_ love?"

"Unfortunately, unrequited? Who knew Samantha Joy Puckett knew so many million dollar words! Let's hear a round of applause people!" Freddie's fake enthusiasm rang as he stood up.

Tip: The use of my full name, always gets my blood boiling.

"Hey, it's your pitiful love life we're talking about here. Not mine. Unfortunately 'unrequited' seems to describe half of your relationships." I smirked, taking half a step closer. A challenge.

Carly took this time to leave the room, sighing and mumbling something, about finding regular best friends.

"Oh. Right. You can say something, considering all of your successful relationships."

"Can it, _Special Freducation_. Before I make you." I grabbed the collar of his shirt, pulling him closer.

He only smirked down at me.

"When are you gonna give up this little game?" He asked me.

I let go, as if the cloth of his shirt had burned me.

_What the yuck is that supposed to mean, Benson? _

I could have asked that, but deep down I already knew what he meant.

Sure, I know we're best friends. But what's the fun if I'm not beating the chizz out of him every once in a while?

You know, if it wasn't for those stupid, crazy 'seddie' fans back at webicon, I probably would have asked that. But, they're getting in my head or something. I'm always on this defensive thing, where I'm worried Freddie's gonna profess his love to me or something.

Ridiculous, I know.

"Probably around the same time your mom finally tells you she had you tracker-chipped, like a pet dog."

He stared at me in disbelief.

"She what?"

"Oh! Oopsies." I smiled. Momma won again.

I turned, grabbing my coat.

"See you at 8, Carls!" I yelled, opening the door to leave.

"But the party starts at 6!" She yelled back, running down the stairs.

"You want me here or not?"

"Well.. I'll kindly excuse your tardiness.. if.."

"If what?"

She swung a shopping bag from her finger.

"It'skindofamasqueradethemesoyou'regonnaneedthis." She rushed the words out, pushing me out the door.

"Wait, what?" I incoherently mumbled, before the door was slammed in my face.

I took a peek inside the bag.

You've gotta be kidding me.

* * *

So, here's how I see it. I can wear this attention-seeking dress and kind of blend in.. Or I can wear jeans and a t-shirt and stand out like a sore thumb.

I sighed. There was no way around this.

I looked up at the sky.

"Aye, big guy! Hope you think this is funny. 'Cause I'd hate for no one to see the humor in this."

God must be seriously entertained by all this.

I chuckled under my breath, looking at the sidewalk beneath my moving feet.

I looked up to see my neighbor, Mr. Sordean staring at me like I was crazy. That's not pronounced like you'd probably guess. It's 'Sore-de-ahn.' French.. or german or something.

"Whatcha staring for Sore-Dean?" I butchered the pronunciation of his name purposefully.

His face turned the darkest of reds, fuming.

"Woah. Cool that temper. Hate for your patrol officer to get sight of that, right?"

So I don't live in the best neighborhood. What's it to ya?

I kicked the tin trashcan laying, already crumpled on the sidewalk before bounding up the stairs to my front door.

"Aye, Maaaa!" I called, heading to the kitchen.

"You're home already? Gahhh, I've been home ten minutes and I already got kids all in my face." She motioned to the air in front of her face, like she was swatting for flies.

"Love you too, Mom. But I'm just home for a couple hours."

"Why? You've got to skip town or something?" She asked around a bite of chips.

"No.." I stopped to consider, making sure. "I haven't done anything illegal today."

"Way to go, sport." She said, ruffling my hair.

"No, I'm going to Carly's for some New Year's Eve thing."

"You'll be gone by four, right?"

I looked down at the time on my phone.

"It's already, like 3:30, Mom." I complained.

"Yeah, but I got a hot one coming over." She wiggled her eyebrows suggestively at me.

I held back to urge to gag.

"Yeah.. I'll be gone by then."

I hurried up to my room to grab a little make-up and my curling iron.

Hey, mamma's got some pride!

* * *

So that's how I found myself on Freddie's couch, at 4:30 on the dot.

I wondered where he was, I'd had to pick the lock just to get in.

But I couldn't go to Carly's.

I could only imagine the tornado of decorations and snacks attacking the Shay apartment.

And, snacks I wouldn't be allowed to eat.

I flipped through the channels, laying down against the couch. I finally decided on Girly Cow. I thought half of the channels on the nub's TV would have been blocked. But surprisingly-

The door swung open suddenly, revealing a very stressed looking Freddie.

"Sam." He nodded, before passing me. Practically ignoring me.

"Freddie!" I sat up. Who dares ignore a Puckett?

"What did you call me?"

I realized my mistake.

"Uh.." I cleared my throat. "I said.."

"You said Freddie." He drily laughed.

"That's your name isn't it?" I snapped.

"It's just weird hearing it coming out of your lips, Princess Puckett."

"Don't get used to it."

He sat down next to me. "Why are you here?"

"I'm guessing Carly's is pretty crazy right now.. and my mom has some guy over."

He looked at me sympathetically.

"You think your Mom's serious about him?"

"Nah, she never is."

He laughed. "Good point."

"They're never him." I said quietly.

"And they never will be." He whispered, placing a hand on my shoulder.

That's something me and Freddie have in common. The whole, father M.I.A. thing.

Here's how it is. The moments between us like this are rare. So rare, that I'll know the teeth straight oughtta your head if you tell anyone. You got me?

"But whatever." Good ole' Sam, ruining the mushy moment.

"Yeah, so you're gonna stick around here for a while? Mom's at the hospital on double shifts since it's a holiday."

"Well, I don't have anywhere else to go."

"So, you'll stay here." It sounded like a question. He smiled a little, the warmth of his brown eyes intensifying as he stared into mine.

I gave a little nod, before plopping onto the couch.

"Bring me food." I commanded. I could imagine the eye roll, but I heard his foot steps heading towards the kitchen.

A pack of lunch meet collided with the back of my head. I turned around fuming.

"_Benson." _I growled. He was standing over by the fridge, where he had thrown the package.

He only smirked. This boy was _supposed to be terrified of me._

"What gives?" I asked, "Since when aren't you scared of me?"

"Oh, I'm terrified of you." He sarcastically cowered.

I slowly approached him, each step bringing me closer.

I stopped a few inches from his face.

"You should be." I said, threatening him.

He gulped. "Yes ma'am." BINGO. Who's the man? Ehem.. I mean, small vicious teenage girl.

I took a step back feeling successful.

"I'm going to go take a shower now. Gotta wash your nubby germs off of me." I joked, gracefully going back to our playful banter. I grabbed my bag of clothes off the couch.

"Alright, but hurry up. I've got to get ready for the party too."

"Nyeahhh. I'll be done when I'm done." I said, stepping into his bedroom.

What. A. Flippin'. Dork.

Galaxy Wars sheets? Really? It gets me every time I see them.

I took a step into his bathroom, feeling a little odd.

This is Freddie's bathroom. Where he.. showers and all. So weird.

I shuttered at the thought.

I was quickly reminded of the previous summer's trip to the beach.

Freddie had.. matured. Or joined a gym. You know. Whichever.

I shook off the thought, embarrassed I was even thinking of Freddie that way.

* * *

"Hey, Fredouche! Bathroom's all yours!" I called, smiling at my new name for him.

Note to self. DON'T use that one in front of Carly.

"That doesn't bother me, Sam." He said, smirking.

"What are you yapping on about now?" I snapped.

"The pet names. It's actually a little entertaining."

"Whatever, Internet Boy. Shower's yours." I turned on my heal, but I caught what he was saying under his breath.

"Typical, Princess Puckett."

* * *

Wanna know something about mine and Freddie's relationship? If you laugh you'll be waking up in a hospital. Guaranteed.

But okay.. When I first met him, I had a crush on him. I was only a little twirp, like seven years old, so don't make a big deal of it, alright? At home, in my dresser, in the bottom drawer on the left, is this folded up piece of paper with Freddie's name surrounded by hearts. Don't ask me why I kept it. For laughs I guess.

When we were like eight or nine -I forget. Carly and I were already best friends, so maybe nine. Childhood's a blur, okay?- Carly worked me up and told me I should go talk to him, since he lived across the hall from her. Small flippin' world. So, little eight year old (we'll go with eight) me, goes over to talk to him with Carly, and what does the nub doo? Profess his love to my best friend! That's heavy stuff for a little girl. Carly politely decline just as you can imagine she would. So, I naturally did what I could. I made his life Hell.

But it was only a little crush. Long gone. Carly sometimes jokes about it. But, she'd never tell anyone. And if you know what's good for you. You won't either.

Anyways, it's long gone. Well..

Except that one night we kissed, and okay.. maybe two or three days, or weeks or whatever after that.

But, in the end it was just to get it over with.

I've moved on. Real chizz.

I picked up the bag with my dress in it. Where's Crazy's room? I need to change into whatever torture instrument awaits me in this bag.

I stumbled through the halls, and opened the door to what had to be Ms. Benson's room.

"Woah, Sam. Don't go in there!" Freddie said from behind me.

No way, one woman can plastic wrap that many things.

I held back my laughter still staring at the room. The clock, the bed, the _everything_ was wrapped in plastic. I'm bullchizzing you right now.

"Why?" I asked.

"Keeps the things and us safe. She changes it weekly to kill germs too." He said, almost in disbelief. "But come on, she'll notice if _anything_is different in here when she gets back."

He grabbed my wrists pulling me backwards away from the room as I let out my laughter.

"Yeah, yeah. Make fun." He said, spinning me around. He rolled his eyes as he looked down at me.

My laughing died down as I looked up at him. I wasn't expecting him to be so close. He was looking at me, half-amused, half-annoyed.

I stared into his eyes a beat too long, I noticed that his fingers were still woven around my wrists.

My brain screamed something along the lines of WOOHOO! And PLAY IT OFF, PUCKETT!

"Cool Mom." I said, smirking. I was relieved to see him roll his eyes. Breaking the one sided spell he had had over me. It had only lasted for a second, you hear me? A second.

"Because your mom is so much cooler." He answered.

"Ah. Touché, Benson."

He laughed, looking down. This caused him to notice his hands around my wrists, and _this_ caused an awkward silence.

I felt my cheeks grow warm. Please don't tell me I'm..

"You're blushing." He noticed. He let out a little laugh, looking victorious.

"You're a dork."

"A dork who made you blush." He said smiling.

"Maybe it's just hot in here!" I snapped.

"Sorry. Should I leave?" He mockingly said.

We both laughed at his horrible attempt at a joke.

"I always think you should leave." I said smirking.

"Ouch. Wound my pride, why don't you." He feigned hurt.

"Why else would you keep me around?" I joked, making my way to his couch.

He chuckled quietly, walking back towards his bedroom.

"For reasons you'd never guess." He said, barely loud enough for me to hear.

* * *

"Alright, Sam it's time to go." He said, entering the living room, looking down at me on the couch. "And, you're not dressed!"

I looked up at him, noticing his tux. Benson cleans up good.

"I'm coming later." I said, waving him off.

"Sam." He warned. "You need to be getting ready."

He picked up a piece of wet hair, twirling it around his finger.

"Your hair's still wet." He mused.

He's.. playing.. with my.. hair? I cleared my throat.

"How'd you manage to do your hair without 'mommy' here?" I asked, looking up at him.

His eyes sparkled with playfulness.

"I managed." He smiled.

"Well, there's this one spot.. Come 'ere."

He bent over, coming closer. Oh Freddie.. Rule number one. NEVER trust the enemy. Duh.

I ran my fingers through his hair, messing it up a bit.

"All better!" I exclaimed before grabbing my bag and heading towards his room.

"Sa-am!" He called from behind me, but it didn't matter.

I had won again.

* * *

I stepped into the Shay's apartment, looking down at the white and gold dress that had been forced upon me. The length was shorter than mamma liked, but it was simple. It wasn't too girly, as far as dresses go. That automatically would have made it worse. Being super girly, I mean.

The mask I wore only covered the top half of my face. The stupid cheap thing seemed to leave a trail of glitter wherever I went. Not that it mattered, since I'm pretty sure Carly has already covered the place in sparkles. Woah. Forget the mask, I need some shades.

Leave it to Carly to make a party like this ten times girly-er and stupid-er.

"Glad you could finally grace us with your presence." Freddie breathed in my ear.

I shivered, at the touch of his hot breath to my cold skin.

"How'd you know it was me?" I questioned, fake shocked.

He once again, twirled a piece of my hair around his finger.

"Lucky guess." He smiled. He checked the time on his phone.

"You do realize it's 10:56, right?" He looked down at me skeptically.

"Yeah.. Well. Girly Cow marathon?" I lied. Truth is, it took a little time to build up the confidence to show up in this dress.

He carefully looked me in the eyes.

"Liar." He said simply.

"What?" I asked, shocked.

"I said, that you're lying."

"First. If I _were_ lying, you wouldn't know it. I've lied to the cops plenty of times, without ever being caught. Second, I have on a mask. So the odds aren't in your favor, buddy."

"Buddy?" He questioned, softly chuckling.

"Why do you think I'm lying, anyway?" I asked, looking up at him.

"I know you. I've known you for a pretty long time. And, Sam, believe it or not.. I can tell when you're lying."

"How? You can only see my eyes." I asked, honestly intrigued.

"That's all I need to see." He replied softly. I stared in his eyes, wondering what he meant.

I cleared my throat, looking away.

"I didn't want to come." I honestly answered.

"Why not?"

I looked down at my dress suggestively.

"Who'd wanna be seen in this get up?" I said, playing off my insecurities.

"Are you kidding me, Sam? You look.. stunning." He said, looking breathless.

He looked at me jokingly, "Don't break my leg for that."

Before I could answer, I was tackled from behind.

"Where the heck have you been? You were supposed to be here, for your BEST friend!"

"Sorry, Shay. Girly Cow marathon made me lose track of time. I'm really sorry. Honest."

Freddie scoffed at my answer, before walking away.

"Fine. " She sighed. "You're forgiven."

She started rambling on and on about some guy who had shown up, before finally releasing me to go find him again.

Random people kept coming up and talking to me. As if I care what they gotta say.

After breaking away from what seemed like the thousandth person, I finally got to do what I had been dying to do all night.

I scanned the room.

Snack table. Ahh. Come. To. Mamma.

I checked the time. 11:45. I sighed. Can we hurry up and get this over with?

"Aye Sam." I Gibby like voice called from behind me. Attached to his hand was the thing called Tasha.

Weird.

"Hey Gibs." I nodded in his.. girlfriend's direction. "Tasha."

"Hey Sam!" She smiled enthusiastically.

I half smiled, planning my escape.

"So. You gonna be getting some lip lockin' action at midnight?" Gibby asked, wiggling his eyebrows.

"If you mean, my fist meeting your lips.. Well, then yeah.. it's looking pretty likely." I smiled over at Tasha, just for good measure.

They both gave me scared looks, making me laugh.

"Aw, lighten up Gibby. It's just a joke." I said, punching him not so-lightly in the shoulder. "Happy New Year!"

I looked over my shoulder, seeing Carly and Freddie whisper/arguing over something.

"No, what I think is that.. you're crazy!" Freddie answered, obviously playing the defensive role.

"Come on. It's so obvious. Just make your move already. We graduate in like, five months. You've been at it for way too long. Just.." She sighed. "Please? For me?"

They stared at each other, fighting a silent battle.

"Fine." He sighed out, defeated.

I clapped my hands together, causing them to break apart.

"Bravo!" I said, still clapping. "Please? For me?" I imitated. "Gets him every time."

I looked at them, silently wondering what they had been talking about.

Something told me it was better to have pretended not to hear anything.

They both looked red in the face. If this is like that time, where he saved her life, I swear on freakin' ham I'm gonna..

"Come with me." Freddie smiled, pulling me with him.

I looked over my shoulder, at a smiling Carly.

"Where are you taking me?" I asked as he pulled me out into the hallway.

"Hm. I dunno.." He laughed. "Just possibly, the best place to be on a night like this."

"A night like this?" I asked.

"Oh. You know. New Years.." He smiled down at me as we came to a stop.

"After you, senorita." He gestured to the window leading out to the fire escape.

I decided against asking questions, and swung my legs through the windowsill.

He followed closely after.

"Why'd you bring me here?"

"Five!" We heard the shouts from inside.

"I just.." Freddie started.

"Four!" The shouts got even louder.

"I mean, whenever I'm around you I.."

"Three!"

"Even if, we're arguing I always feel like.."

"Two!"

"What I'm trying to say is.."

"ONE!"

The skies were suddenly filled with explosions of fireworks.

"This is why I brought you here." He sighed, chickening out.

I laughed, realizing I'd have to do it. Again.

"Well, lean.."

He rocked back and forth on his heals.

He smiled, before a chuckle escaped his lips.

He leaned down slowly, and I pushed up onto my tiptoes to close the gap.

Around us, the world cheered for hellos and goodbyes and everything in between.

I heard shouts for happy new years and new adventures and new _loves._

Slowly we broke apart, catching our breath.

"Wow." He breathed, his eyes still shut.

"Good work." I laughed, repeating our words so many years ago.

"You have no idea how long I've waited to do that."

I laughed.. "How long?" I teased him.

He opened his eyes, staring into mine.

"Oh, I don't know." I smile spread across his lips. "Like fifteen seconds after our first one."

I laughed, looking up as colors exploded in the sky.

"Happy New Year." I whispered, thinking maybe God did kind of find my life a little entertaining.

I looked over at Freddie.

I know I sure did.

-x-


End file.
